rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Nakamura (LayShad)
Hiro Nakamura Initial Character Build (LayShad) = Background = = Positive/Negative Qualities = *Codeslinger (Jump into Rigged Device) *Jury Rigger *Insomnia (10) = Attributes = *Body 4 *Agility 5 *Reaction 5 *Strength 2 *Charisma 3 *Intuition 5 *Logic 5 *Willpower 6 *Edge 1 *Essence 6 *Resonance 4 *Initiative 10 = Skills = Active Skills: * Registering RES 5 * Compiling RES 5 * Pilot Ground Craft REA 3 * Pilot Aircraft REA 3 * Pilot Anthroform REA 2 * Pilot Watercraft REA 1 * Gunnery AGI/LOG 1 * Locksmith AGI 3 * Pistols AGI 3 * Sneak AGI 3 * Perception INT 2 * First Aid LOG 1 * Hacking LOG 5 * EW LOG 3 * Software LOG 4 * Computer LOG 3 * Hardware LOG 2 * Engineering group LOG 2 Knowledge Skills: *Backstreets 4 *Safehouses 3 *Local Street Gangs 4 *Smuggling routes 4 *Matrix Cafe Scene 2 *Sculpture 1 *Whitewater rafting 1 *English 3 *Throlic 1 *Japanese (N) 0 = Resonance = = Echos: = * Mind over Machine, Grade 2 * Immerssion, Grade 1 * Skin Link, Grade 1 Complex Forms: * Pulse Storm * Resonince Veil = Gear = *Armored Jacket 12 (6 capacity remaining) **Nonconductivity (rating 6) *Contacts 2; flare compensation 1 and smartlink 1 *Medkit 3 (fits in a pocket) *Lockpicking set *Artificial gills *Diving gear *Climbing gear *Ares Light Fire 70; 50 regular rounds, 2 spare clips *Colt Future Frontier (SS) with internal smartgun system; 70 regular rounds, 2 speed loaders *Quickdraw holster *Defiance EX Shocker; 50 darts *Squater lifestyle (1 month, current) *Manservant drone (limps, slow) *Sumbersible utility drone (same stats as manservant, equiped with welder) *Fly-spy drone (Minidrone H4 Spd3 Acc2 B1 Arm0 P3 Sen3 — 2,000¥) **Autosofts ***Clearsight 3 **Stock Sensor Array (Rating 3) ***Motion Sensor ***Ultrasound (default setting: off) ***Cyberware Scanner ***Camera 1 3: Thermographic Vision, Vision Enhancement 2 ***Camera 2 3: Low Light Vision, Vision Enhancement 2 ***Directional Mic 1 3: Select Sound Filter 1, Audio Enhancement 2 ***Omni-Directional Mic 2 3: Select Sound Filter 1, Spacial Recognizer *Roto-Drone (Medium H4 Spd4 Acc2 B4 Arm4 P3 Sen3 - 5k¥ (10k¥ with H.Wpn mount) **Autosofts **Heavy Weapon Mount ***AK-97 (200 rounds regular ammo) **Upgraded Sensor Array (Rating 4) ***Motion Sensor ***Ultrasound (default setting: off) ***Laser Rangefinder ***Camera 1 4: Thermographic Vision, Vision Magnification, Vision Enhancement 2 ***Camera 2 4: Low Light Vision, Vision Enhancement 3 ***Directional Mic 1 4: Select Sound Filter 1, Audio Enhancement 3 ***Omni-Directional Mic 2 4: Select Sound Filter 1, Spacial Recognizer, Audio Enhancement 1 *Kanmushi Bug (Micro H4 Spd2 Acc1 B0 Arm0 P3 S3 - 1k¥) **Stock Sensor Array (Rating 3) ***Motion Sensor ***Ultrasound (default setting: off) ***Atmosphere Sensor ***Geiger Counter ***Camera 1 3: Thermographic Vision, Vision Enhancement 2 ***Camera 2 3: Low Light Vision, Vision Enhancement 2 ***Directional Mic 1 3: Select Sound Filter 1, Audio Enhancement 2 *Some crappy, to-be-upgraded Rent-a-Cop car **Maybe add some matix stealth tech, getaway gadgets *Meta Link (DR1) commlinks x3 *Bag of RFID tags, 100 count = Contacts = * Junichi Ichikawa (Matsuba Crime Syndicate) 4/2 * Chop-Shop Mechanic 3/4 * Technomancer 1/1 = Karma Log = *Starting Karma - 2 * Episode 1 - +5 Karma, 5000 nuyen --> spent 6 Karma on rank 2 stealth skill; net 1 Karma and 6,665 nuyen * E2: +7 Karma, +16,500 nuyen --> Bought fly-spy drone (2k); net 8 Karma and 19,500 nuyen * E3: +9 Karma, +9,400 nuyen --> Bought artificial gills (1k), diving gear (2k), climbing gear (200); net 17 Karma and 25,700 nuyen * DT: Bought 3x Meta Link commlink (300), bag of standard RFID tags (100), manservant repairs (500), Clearsight Autosoft 3 (1.5k), raised Hacking from 4 to 5 (10 Karma); 7 Karma and net 23,300 nuyen * E4: +8 Karma, +16,800 nuyen, +1 Security Systems, gained Technomancer spider as contact; bought gas mask (200) and cameleon suit (R9 9, 1700); net 15 Karma and 38,200 nuyen * DT: bought 3 Karma (7500), bought a Roto-Drone with weapon mount and some ammo (18k), bought a Kanmushi microdrone (1000), spent 16 Karma on Grade 2 MoM Echo, spent 2 Karma on Gunnery 1; net 0 Karma and 11,700 nuyen * +28 karma and 35k nuyen - from missed sessions; net 28 karma and 46,700 nuyen * DT: bought Pilot: Anthroform rank 2 (6 karma), Skin Link echo (19 karma); net 3 karma and 46,700 nuyen * +2 karma and 3k nuyen; net 5 karma and 47,700 nuyen * +6 karma, 5000 nuyen, Sculpture skill rank 1, and some labor time; net 11 karma and 52,700 nuyen * Gained: 30k nuyen, 5 karma, Pilot: Watercraft rank 1, Whitewater Rafting knowledge skill rank 1; net 11 karma and 82,700 nuyen * DT: bought Perception rank 2 (6 karma); net 5 karma and 82,700 nuyen * Gained: 20,000 nuyen, 7 karma, and crappy security car; net 12 karma and 102,700 nuyen * DT: spent 6 karma on rank 3 sneak; net 6 karma and 102,700 nuyen * Gained 6 karma, 28,000 nuyen, rank 1 Tokyo Subways, Homeless Network contact 1/4 (limited to info and street level resources); net 12 karma and 130,700 nuyen * DT: rank 1 First Aid (2 karma), rating 3 medkit (750 nuyen), Colt Agent Special GH with integrated smartgun system (500 nuyen), contacts 2 with flare compensation 1 and smartlink 1 (2,425 nuyen), quickdraw holster (175 nuyen); net 10 karma and 126,850 nuyen * Session: bought long optical cable (100 nuyen); net 10 karma and 126,750 nuyen * Reward: Throlic dictionary, blood karma charm; Doc ? as a contact 3/2, Throlic rank 1, 10,000 nuyen, 10 karma; net 20 karma and 136,750 nuyen * Session: bought 3 karma (-6,000 nuyen, net 23 karma), spent 22 karma on 4th submerssion and picked up Immerssion; net 1 karma and 130,750 nuyen * Session: +7 karma, +40,000 nuyen, Biodrones rank 1 knowledge skill, Otoko 2/2 as contact, Ares Predator V heavy gun (cleaned); net 8 karma and 170,750 nuyen * Reward: +20,000 nuyen, +10 karma; net 18 karma and 190,750 nuyen = Shopping List for the Future = *Need to buy CS Vomit Gas